Movie Date
by Seahawk2Sly
Summary: The gang is thinking about going to the movies after they get off on work on Friday. Wyatt wants to tell Jen that he likes her, but doesn't know how to do it


**This is NOT a continuation of "Her Name Is Jen." This is an another story about Wyatt Liking Jen**

Jude, Caitlin, Jonesy, and Nikki are at the lemon talking about what they should do this Friday after they all get off from work

"Maybe, we should go to an arcade", says Jude

"Maybe we should go to see a movie", says Caitlin

"Or Maybe we should have an another house party", says Jonesy

Nikki chimes in and says, "Jonesy, I don't think we should have an another house party" she chuckle snorts and says, "You remember the last time"

Jonesy responds with, "Ok, I know the last time I puked all over the floor, but I promise not eat half a cake"

Jude says frightened, "That was one sight I couldn't unsee, dude"

Caitlin goes over to Wyatt to see why he hasn't been talking as much

"Are you okay Wyatt?", says Caitlin worried

Wyatt responses with, "I'm fine Cait, it's just that I want ask out Jen to a date, but I don't how"

Caitlin responds with, "you're...in...love...WITH JEN!"

"Yes, yes I am", says Wyatt nervously

Caitlin to the top of lungs screams, "OMGGGG!" she continues, "but wait doesn't she like that Mark guy"

Yeah, unfortunately, I just don't know what she sees in him" says Wyatt in a sad tone

"Me either" says Caitlin "He just only cares about himself and just wants a girlfriend to look cool"

Wyatt responds with, "Yeah, well I'll see you during our next break"

"You too", says Caitlin

The gang is on another break, and this time Jen is there

"Hey guys", says Jen

"Hey Jen", says everybody

"I'm sorry, I wasn't here the last time", says Jen, "Coach Halder told me to restock boxes of shoes"

"Well I'm glad your here", says Nikki

Jonesy chimes in and says, "Yeah, we were thinking what should we do on Friday night"

Jen says, "Well, I don't know, I think we should see a movie"

"Why does everyone want to see a movie?", says Jonesy

Nikki says, "Well I thought that you would want to see a movie?, after all, you get to see next to me" she says that as she chuckle snorts

Jonesy agrees with Nikki by saying, "Ok, we'll going to see a movie next Friday"

"Well I'm going to ask the others if they want to see a movie next Friday", says Jen

"Hey Cait and Jude, want to a movie next Friday?" says, Jen

"Of course" says Caitlin

"Sounds good, dudette" says Jude

"Ok, great, now I'm going to ask Wyatt", says Jen

"Hey Wyatt", says Jen

"Oh hey Jen", Wyatt says still in his depressed tone

Jen looking worried, "Are you okay?, Wyatt, I'm really concerned"

Wyatt starts to say, "Well Jen, I'm know that you like that Mark person"

"Really, did you and Caitlin talk about that", says Jen

"Yeah", says Wyatt

Jen asking Wyatt, "Why does that concern you?"

"Well, because Jen, I'm in love with you?" says Wyatt sadly

Jen sorry and surprised, "Oh Wyatt, Really!"

Wyatt responding with, "Yeah"

"Well, do you like about me?", says Jen

"Oh Jen, I like everything about you, your hair red like roses, your legs soft like cotton, your personality bright as the sun", says Wyatt in a very compassionate tone

Jen with a blush over her cheeks says, "Oh Wyatt, you are quite the charm"

"Well, thank you my lady", says Wyatt

Jen smiling saying, "Would you like to go to movies this Friday?"

"Of course, especially if I sit next to you", says Wyatt

Jen blushing, "Of course you can sit next to me"

"Okay, I see you then", says Wyatt

"I love you Wyatt", says Jen as she gives Wyatt a long kiss on the lips

"I love even more Jen", says Wyatt as he blushes after the kiss and Jen just giggles and blushes after seeing Wyatt's priceless reaction to the kiss

**THE END**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this story and also stay tuned to my upcoming stories in the Summer. I just did this for fun to write a story. I also have date announcements with Whose Line Is It, Anyway? and The Cooper Carey Show. Whose Line Premieres June 20, 2019 and the Cooper Carey Show Premieres June 27, 2019. So, anyway I hope you leave a like a write a review because this helps me out to see if you guys are interested in this. Thank you :)**


End file.
